Our Life In Hogwarts
by Queen of Neverland
Summary: Duas nerds, uma patinha feia, uma maria-joão. Quatro garotas que foram esnobadas, ridicularizadas e humilhadas pelos homens que mais amavam. Tiveram a decisão de sair da escola, mas a sede por vingança as faz voltar. Só não esperavam que no meio de seus objetivos pudessem surgir novas paixões, novas amizades. Mesmo que seu coração pulsasse pelos garotos que as levaram à vingança.
1. Discussões e decisões

Pov's Rose

Era hoje, eu ia declarar-me para Scorpius. Mary, Lily e Roxanne me apoiaram quando eu disse iria me declarar para ele. Me arrumei como de costume, prendi meus longos cabelos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Coloquei meus óculos, que eram desnecessários, mas eu gostava deles. Coloquei minha saia que ia até um pouco abaixo do meu joelho; minha blusa que era muito maior do que meu corpo; minha gravata e meu sapato. Logo já estava indo em direção à cama onde Mary se encontrava. Eu a acordei, depois acordei Lily e Roxanne e desci para o salão principal. Lily só dormia em nosso dormitório por um apelo nossa à Drt. Minerva.

O salão principal estava cheio como sempre estaria naquela hora da manhã. Os alunos estavam sentados desfrutando das delícias do café da manhã, sorri assim que pensei na deliciosa geleia de morango que estava sempre na extrema esquerda da mesa da Grifinória. Antes que pudesse começar a caminhar até a minha mesa, lancei um olhar na mesa da Sonserina e foi com uma enorme decepção que vi que Scorpius não estava lá, suspirei pesadamente e fui me sentar, acho que eu podia esperar até que ele chegasse.

Eu estava ansiosa. Claro que estava, mas não podia deixar isso atrapalhar meu dia de aula. Tomei meu café e ao ver que Scorp não tinha chegado ainda, decidi procurá-lo.

Antes eu passei na cozinha para pegar um copo de suco de abóbora e um prato de torradas com geleia de uva, que Scorp disse que era sua favorita. Eu estava andando pelos corredores quando vi uma cena que esperava nunca ver. Scorpius estava beijando Dominique. Eu deixei tudo que estava na minha mão cair e os dois me olharam. Sorriram de um jeito cínico e voltaram a se beijar

Coloquei minha mão direita sobre o peito e percebi que a minha respiração estava muito acelerada, quanto mais eu puxava o ar mais sufocada eu me sentia, era como se os meus pulmões se recuassem a receber o ar. Logo dei as costas aos dois loiros que continuaram a se beijar e corri para o vasto jardim de Hogwarts.

Cheguei o mais perto possível do lago e me ajoelhei encarando o meu reflexo na água escura. Meus olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas, isso os fazia parecer ainda maiores por trás do óculos, coloquei minhas mãos tremulas na armação azulada e as retirei permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem livremente.

Pov's Mary

Depois de Rose ter me acordado eu comecei a me sentir nervosa. Hoje era o dia que eu ia me declarar para Albus, hoje era o antepenúltimo dia de aula. E eu, Mary Van Allegran estava morrendo de medo. Até porque eu não era o modelo de beleza e isso me machucava, pois quem olharia para mim? Isso seria difícil. Eu tomei meu banho e coloquei meu uniforme que consistia em uma saia longa e um suéter que eu costumava usar pois ele era bem largo, coloquei meu sapato e prendi meu longo cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça. E depois coloquei meus óculos, os quais precisava usar. Me despedi das meninas e desci para a sala comunal.

A sala comunal da Grifinória é um lugar bem amplo com decorações vermelhas e douradas, as únicas pessoas lá eram eu e um pequeno grupo de primeiranistas que pareciam estar fazendo alguma lição atrasada. Suspirei e resolvi tomar meu café da manhã.

Assim que saí da sala, eu dei de cara com Albus e seus incríveis olhos verdes me fitaram

– O-oi, Al - Gaguejei para Albus, que sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta.

– Oi Mary - Disse ele me abraçando. Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha.

– Tudo bem? - Perguntei. Eu estava tentando adiar um pouco mais minha declaração, eu ainda estava muito nervosa e tenho certeza de que se eu começasse a falar agora não conseguiria parar de gaguejar e isso seria constrangedor.

– Tudo bem - Disse Al, sorrindo para mim - E você?

– Estou bem - Disse sorrindo timidamente. Nós rapidamente já estávamos no Salão Principal, as mesas já estavam cheias para o café da manhã - Albus eu tenho uma coisa importante para te falar - Disse, sentindo que já estava corando.

– Espere, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar primeiro. Sinceramente Mary, eu já estou cansado disso. Eu não posso mais levar essa idiotice à sério. Eu não gosto de você, nunca gostei. Só comecei a ficar perto de ti depois de uma aposta. Você sabe que não é nada pra mim, na verdade, sabe que não é nada para ninguém. Que tipo de garoto gostaria de você? Você é só mais uma patinha feia, só mais uma idiota... Realmente achou que eu me importava contigo? Tão tola... Eu tenho nojo de você garota. Mesmo que você fosse bonitinha, o que todo mundo vê que não é... Quem ficaria com uma menina tão grudenta? Você é burra ou ainda não percebeu? Eu não sou um garoto só de uma, querida. Acho que você já deveria saber disso.

– Porque isso tudo? Seu idiota, idiota - Eu disse socando seu peito, lágrimas embaçavam minha visão. Eu corri o mais rápido possível até os jardins. Fui mais longe o possível e avistei Rose no lago e me encaminhei até ela.

Pov's Lily

Eu sempre fui a patinha feia da família. Eu não tinha o corpo muito desenvolvido e meu cabelo não era tão grande, eu usava aparelho e roupas largas. Mas isso parecia não importar para Hugo e foi isso que me fez ficar apaixonada por ele. Depois de Rose me acordar, levantei rapidamente. Eu tomei um banho rápido e depois vesti meu uniforme que era uma saia longa e um suéter que eu costumava usar pois ele era bem largo, coloquei meu sapato e deixei meu cabelo solto, até porque ele era curto e então não tinha como prender-lhe. Depois desci para a sala comunal e encontrei Lisanna Brown, uma garota nojenta (e bonita) que gosta do Hugo.

– Olha, olha, se não é a Potter... Como vai querida? - Ela disse, olhando para mim com um olhar de nojo.

– Olha, olha, se não é a VacaBrown... Como está tudo lá no pasto? - Perguntei, cínica.

– Nossa, vejam só quem fala! A patinha feia! Você já se olhou no espelho hoje, querida? Sério que pretende sair daqui vestida assim?! Sinceramente... - A vaca balançou a cabeça como se estivesse chateada.

– Pelo menos eu não pareço que estou indo para um cabaré... Desculpa, esqueci que nem no cabaré você consegue um homem - Disse fazendo uma cara de espantada. Ela me olhou com pura fúria.

– Não consigo um? - Perguntou ela fazendo-se de desentendida

– Não querida - Disse dando um sorriso sarcástico para ela. Eu comecei a andar em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

– Nossa... então está na hora de resolver isto, não é? Vejamos... que tal o Hugo? Bonito, inteligente... - Lisanna deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Eu congelei no meio do caminho. Eu virei mandando um olhar sujo para ela. Eu comecei a correr e pulei em cima dela e comecei a disparar vários socos e chutes. Arranhava todo o rosto dela e puxava o cabelo dela. Enquanto isso, ela só tentava se defender com tapinhas típicos de vacas.

– PAREM AS DUAS! - Ouvi uma voz familiar gritar. Hugo se pôs entre nós, separando-nos – O que está havendo?

– É essa daí... Que acha que tem algum poder sobre você... Patético, não é? Quem você escolheria? Eu ou... a patinha ali? - Lisanna me olhou com desdém. Hugo olhou para ela e respondeu:

– É claro que eu escolheria você Lis, você é linda... E eu amo você.

Assim que eu escutei isso, saí correndo da sala comunal. Só dando tempo para eu ver Lisanna sorrindo maldosamente para mim. Corri até o lago e logo avistei Mary e Rose, corri até elas.

Pov's Roxanne

Eu acordei totalmente de bom humor hoje. Eu iria dizer " Eu te amo" para Luke Zabini. Mas do mesmo jeito estava nervosa seria possível eu erra todas as palavras. E se ele não me quisesse... Roxanne Weasley, pare com isso. Ok, eu não sou a menina mais feminina do mundo, mas ainda sou atraente. Eu coloquei meu uniforme que era o masculino ou seja, uma calça, uma blusa social e uma sapato fechado.

Eu desci até a sala comunal da Grifinória e falei por uns três minutos com o pessoal que estava lá. Depois fui em direção ao refeitório, no meio do caminho encontrei com um garoto da Sonserina, Matthew Goyle.

– Vejam se não é a menina macho da Grifinória - Disse ele, sorrindo de escárnio.

– Vejam se não é o gay da Sonserina - Disse, com deboche. Ele me olhou com ódio e acertou um um tapa em meu rosto. Eu fiquei furiosa com o atrevimento dele e também parti para cima dele. Nós rolamos no chão por um bom tempo, até que senti alguém me segurar pela cintura. E vi que Crabbe segurou Goyle também.

– O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? - Perguntou Luke, sério.

– Esse louco me acertou um tapa na cara - Falei, apontando para Goyle.

– Você bateu nela? - Perguntou Luke, suspirando e olhando para Goyle

– Ela me chamou de gay - Disse Goyle, na defensiva. Luke me olhou.

– Ele me chamou de menina macho - Disse, também na defensiva.

– Ah, cansei de vocês - Disse Luke, saindo irritado de perto de nós. Eu logo tratei de correr atrás dele.

– Luke. LUKE! - Gritei e ele parou de andar.

– Que foi?! - Perguntou, irritado.

– Eu queria pedir desculpas. - Disse, com certo receio da reação dele.

– E eu não vou aceitar - Disse ele andando.

– Mas...Mas eu te amo - Disse, já sentindo lágrimas nos meus olhos.

– Espera aí... Você acha mesmo que eu ficaria com uma garota como você? Uma garota que se comporta como garoto? Acorda. Eu tenho a garota que eu quiser na minha mão, a hora que eu quiser. E acredite, você não é uma delas - Disse e depois riu - Chora não, um dia você vai achar o garoto certo para você. Ou melhor, a garota - Disse, rindo com um tom de deboche.

Depois de escutar ele falando isso tudo, eu saí correndo. Fui em direção ao lago e ao avistar Rose e as meninas corri de encontro à elas.

– Alguma das declarações deu certo? - Perguntei, esperando que alguma de nós tivesse uma boa história para contar. Todas me olharam com lágrimas nos olhos e eu me sentei do lado de Lily e nós quatro choramos juntas. Depois contamos como foi que deu tudo errado.

– Esse não é nosso lugar - Disse Mary, de repente. Todas concordamos.

– Será que eles sentiriam nossa falta se fossemos embora? - Perguntou Rose, nos olhando. Nós negamos.

– As vezes, eu queria simplesmente sair daqui de Hogwarts. Dar um tempo sabe? Mudar minha aparência... Essas coisas - Falei, suspirando. Depois disso eu só vi as garotas me olhando com um sorriso.

– Porque não fazemos isso? Poderíamos ir para err... Beauxbatons, mudar e depois quem sabe voltar para ter nossa vingança - Disse Lily, animada.

Nós ficamos conversando por mais umas 3 horas e então mandamos uma carta para nossos pais explicando quase tudo para eles. 3 dias depois suas respostas chegaram e interessantemente eram positivas. Nunca me senti tão feliz na vida. Que todos se preparassem, nós estávamos indo. Mas voltaríamos e queríamos vingança.


	2. Volta ao inferno particular

2 anos depois...

Pov's Rose.

Era hoje. O dia mais feliz da minha vida... Eu estou voltando para Hogwarts, estou tão feliz de voltar para lá. Por dois motivos, um vou rever minha família que não vejo há 2 anos e o segundo, eu vou fazer todos que me disseram que eu não valia a pena ou que me humilharam, engolirem o que falaram de mim. Eu levantei da cama e fui tomar banho. Assim que saí fui escolher minha roupa para chegar em Hogwarts. Esse ano nós só teríamos que colocar o uniforme no primeiro dia de aula. Eu coloquei um vestido vermelho; fiz uma maquiagem rápida. Prendi meu cabelo em uma trança, que caia na lateral do meu corpo e depois coloquei meu sapato e minhas joias. Assim que acabei de me arrumar, acordei as meninas e logo todas estávamos de pé.

– É hoje - Disse Roxie, sorrindo - É hoje que nós vamos começar nossa vingança. Isso é tão bom - Disse e sorriu.

– Verdade. Mal posso esperar - Disse-lhe Mary, sorrindo maldosa. Nós estávamos em nosso dormitório em Beauxbatons, junto com Becky. Pena que ela não iria conosco, mas prometera que visitaria-nos em nossas férias. Ela nos olhava sorrindo; ela e Clarie nos ajudaram a mudar e tudo o que somos hoje é graças à elas.

– E o melhor é que chegaremos atrasadas. Pelo que Madame Marie me disse. Ou seja, causaremos mais - Disse-nos Lily, sorrindo. Nos olhos dela estava escrito que estava ansiosa, tal como todas nós. Isso seria super divertido.

– Verdade. Mal posso esperar - Falei-lhe, sorrindo.

– Vocês três, vão se arrumar, ainda temos que passar na sala da diretora - Eu disse-lhes apontando para os banheiros.

– Está bom, mamãe - Disseram-me, todas as três e se levantaram, cada uma indo para um banheiro diferente.

– Eu vou sentir falta de vocês - Disse Becky, olhando-me.

– Nós também vamos sentir falta do seu jeito rebelde sem causa - Disse-lhe e sorri. Nos abraçamos e ficamos conversando bobagens o tempo todo. Até a primeira das meninas saírem do banheiro.

– Nossa, eu vou sentir falta disso daqui. Será que em Hogwarts tem aposentos como esse? - Perguntou-me Roxie.

– Eu acho que não - Disse-lhe, e pude vê-la suspirar.

– Mas fique feliz. Nós vamos para Hogwarts com o intuito de fazer quem nos machucou, sofrer - Diss-lhe, e vi os olhos de Roxie ficarem com um brilho animado.

– Estou tão animada - Disse Roxie, e as meninas riram.

Nós ficamos conversando por mais um tempo.

Pov's Mary

Por ter sido Rose que me "mandou" tomar banho, eu obedeci. Só Merlin sabe o que ela faz com as pessoas que não obedecem ela, ela é uma ruivinha bem esquentada.

Eu tomei um banho relaxante e após isso eu parei em frente do espelho e tirei a camada que o ar quente do chuveiro deixou. Eu vi uma garota com o olhar determinado e arrogante. Foi nisso que eu me tornei após aquele idiota, o qual eu amei, me despedaçar. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria machucá-lo, era como se eu estivesse indo contra meu coração. Eu simplesmente não podia fazê-lo e isso me matava por dentro. Eu realmente fui uma garota ingênua, por achar que um garoto como Albus, iria gostar de uma nerd como eu. E o pior é que eu ainda era ingênua o suficiente para achar que eu conseguiria conquistá-lo agora.

Soquei a pia do banheiro, diante dessa afirmação. Eu podia ser ingênua, mas sabia mascarar meus sentimentos muito bem. Resolvi me arrumar, coloquei um short branco e azul. Uma blusa de estrelas, também azul e branca. Em seguida fiz uma maquiagem básica, arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei meu all star. Depois só coloquei as joias.

Saí do banheiro e comecei a arrumar minha mala, ciente que o olhar de alguma das garotas estava em cima de mim.

– Estas bem, Mary? - Lily perguntou-me, encostando a mão em meu ombro.

Eu olhei-a, ciente que em meus olhos estavam lágrimas que eu reprimi desde que cheguei aqui.

– Porque estas chorando? - Perguntou-me, preocupada.

– Nada relevante - Falei-lhe. Ela olhou-me de um modo repreendedor - Eu tenho medo. De que nada do que façamos em Hogwarts, dê certo. Eu tenho medo de mais uma vez cair nos encantos do Mini-Stupid-Potter-Boy. Desculpe-me - Disse-lhe, lembrando-me que era do irmão dela de que falávamos.

– Não tem problema. Até que ficou legal o apelido - Lily disse-me e depois riu. Eu ri junto com ela. Como eu sentia falta do tempo em que não ligávamos para nada. Os tempos em que só eramos alunas normais de Hogwarts. As melhores amigas. Disso sim, sempre vou sentir falta. Nós ainda somos melhores amigas, mas nós crescemos demais para nossa idade.

– Vamos - Disse me levantando. Tinha acabado de arrumar nossas malas. Depois de um tempo eu parei para ver o que Lily e Roxie vestiam.

A primeira vestia uma saia de cós alto preta com um laço na lateral da saia e uma blusa azul escura tomara que caia. Ela colocou uma sapatilha azul e algumas joias. Seu cabelo estava com a metade superior presa em uma trança e o resto solto. Estava com uma maquiagem básica

Roxie vestia uma calça jeans desfiada em certos pontos. Uma blusa em um tom cinza claro com uma caveira dourada no meio e uma renda na parte inferior. Ela estava usando uma rasteirinha e também tinha uma maquiagem básica. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, o que ajudava a mostrar suas joias.

Todas nós antes de sairmos, pegamos casacos pretos e longos pois estava frio.

Pov's Lily

Nós começamos a andar em direção à sala da diretora Marie. Ela foi quase uma mãe para nós, já que nem nas férias íamos para casa, ou respondíamos as cartas de nossa família. Eu estava louca para ver James, mamãe e papai. Eu ainda estou com um ódio mortal de Albus, mesmo que eles seja meu irmão, ele machucou uma das minhas melhores amigas, uma das minhas irmãs e por isso conseguiu meu ódio.

– Glacies Sculpturas ( Esculturas de Gelo) - Disse, a senha assim que chegamos à entrada da sala. Era localizada em uma parede no 9° andar da escola. Quando você fala a senha certa, se abria um portal de gelo para você.

– Madame Marie? - Rose a chamou assim que entramos na luxuosa sala.

– Minhas queridas - Disse-nos Madame Marie, entrando pela porta que levava ao quarto dela. Ela sorria, mas todas nós podíamos ver que ela estava triste. - Vocês tem certeza que querem fazer isso? Querem mesmo voltar para o lugar onde sofreram? - Ela perguntou e ao que parecia, tinha uma centelha de esperança que disséssemos "não"

– Sim, Madame Marie - Dissemos em uníssono. Nós quatro corremos para abraçá-la e ela chorou muito naquele momento. - Você foi como uma mãe para nós. Nunca te esqueceremos - Falamos sorrindo para ela.

– E vocês foram como filhas para mim. Eu também nunca esquecerei vocês. Quero que venham me visitar, ouviram? - Perguntou e nós assentimos sorrindo. - Agora vão. A carruagem de vocês está pronta. - Depois que ela disse isso, nós a beijamos no rosto e corremos para a carruagem. Nossas malas já estavam lá. Assim que chegamos lá na frente, todos nossos amigos estavam lá. Nos despedimos de todos, fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar.

– Queremos que vocês nos visitem. Nunca nos esqueçam e que se lembrem que são lindas e poderosas - Disseram Claire e Becky, ao mesmo tempo. Elas já choravam rios de lágrimas. Nos abraçamos, as seis, e depois disso nós entramos na carruagem.

– Bem, é isso. Estamos indo para Hogwarts - Disse Mary.

– Verdade. Estou completamente ansiosa - Falei, sorrindo. Não era mentira, eu realmente estava ansiosa. Eu saí de Hogwarts no final do meu terceiro ano, indo para o quarto e estou voltando no meu sexto.

– Estou louca para ver meu irmão e meus primos. Os que gosto, é claro - Disse Roxie, sorrindo. Todas concordamos. Mary era da família, ela vivia lá em casa. Além do que seus pais foram super amigos dos meus pais e tios em Hogwarts. Nós não falávamos deles pois morreram quando ela tinha 5 anos em um acidente de carro. E desde então ela mora com os Potter, já que Gina e Harry são sua madrinha e padrinho (N/a: Ou com Angelina e George, vocês escolhem na votação desse capítulo). Jason mora com sua própria madrinha.

– Eu também estou louca para ver meus pais - Disse Rose, sorrindo de um jeito doce. Ela sentiu muita falta dos pais.

– Eu estou louca para ver Jason - Disse Mary, se referindo ao irmão mais velho dela. Todas nós tivemos uma quedinha por ele, mas tudo isso já passou.

– Quero ver meus pais e James - Falei, não queria citar Albus, até porque não estava tão animada para vê-lo.

– Nós também queremos ver todos - Disse Rose, com um olhar meio sonhador.

Nós passamos quase o tempo todo conversando, se não dormindo.

Pov's Roxanne

Chegamos em Hogwarts exatamente na hora do jantar. O castelo estava vazio, todos já estavam no Salão Principal. Fariamos uma entrada triunfal, assim toda escola veria que não eramos mais aquelas garotas bobas e ingênuas. Nossas malas foram levadas para o dormitório, junto com nossos casacos, não precisaríamos mais deles, o castelo estava quente. Seguimos juntas para o Salão Principal, parando em frente a porta fechada.

– Prontas? - Perguntei, sorrindo.

– Claro - Responderam juntas. Respirei fundo antes de finalmente abrirmos as enormes portas da sala. Todos pararam para nos olhar, nós simplesmente ignoramos e fomos até a diretora Minerva.

– Ah queridas - Disse Minerva assim que chegamos na frente dela. Ela nos puxou para um abraço, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. - Senti muitas saudades de vocês - Falou baixinho, para que só nós ouvíssemos.

Todos nos olhavam com curiosidade. Mas parei ao ver os olhares de Albus, Scorpius, Luke e Hugo sobre nós, os três primeiros nos olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e maliciosidade. Hugo nos olhava com uma curiosidade absurda.

– Bem, aqui temos nossas transferências de Beauxbatons: Rose Weasley, Mary Van Allegran, Lilían Potter e Roxanne Weasley - Disse Minerva. Eu pude ver que todos ficaram pálidos, principalmente os quatro antes citados, que ficaram com uma coloração pálida doente.

A próxima coisa que vimos foram braços em nossas direções.

– Roxanne! - Gritou meu irmão me abraçando.

– Fred. Vo-você. Está-á. Me-me... - Ele logo me largou, vendo que eu não conseguia respirar.

– Meninas, sentem-se com sua família. Vejo que tem muito o que conversar - Disse Minerva, apontando para a mesa da Gifinória.

– Com certeza temos muito o que conversar - Disseram Jason, James e Fred, de repente ficando sérios. Eu pude sentir as meninas estremecendo ao meu lado e não pude conter um arrepio que subiu em minha espinha.

Nós sentamos e ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas desde a escola às garotas de Beuaxbatons.

– Mas...Porque vocês foram embora? - Perguntou Jason nos olhando com curiosidade.

– Isso não é um assunto muito legal - Dissemos em uníssono.

A próxima coisa que escutamos foram as portas abrindo-se com força. Todos nós olhamos para a porta, a tempo de ver três casais entrando. Os quais estavam vermelhos e parecia ser de raiva.

– Mary Van Allegran e Lilían Luna Potter - Escutaram um grito de Gina.

– Rose Granger Weasley - Esse foi o grito de Hermione.

– Roxanne Weasley - E esse foi o grito de minha mãe, popularmente conhecida como Angelina

Os homens só olhavam para elas com olhares reprovadores, menos meu pai que parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo

– Olá, mãe e pai - Dissemos em uníssono.

– Sem essa. Porque vocês nos deixaram sem notícias? Por DOIS anos? - Perguntou Hermione nos olhando com lágrimas nos olhos;

– Nós pensamos o pior. Não conseguíamos falar nem com a escola - Disse Angelina, já chorando.

– Nós só queríamos um tempo sozinhas. Não queríamos lembranças daqui, precisávamos mudar. Vocês não conseguiam falar com a escola porque nós pedimos isso. Qualquer coruja que chegasse e fosse de vocês deveria voltar sem resposta. Desculpa. - Disse Mary. Gina a puxou junto com Lily e deu um abraço nela. Depois abraçou Rose Roxanne. Todos se abraçaram e depois de conversarem mais um pouco a diretora pediu para os pais irem embora pois já estava tarde.

– Diretora! - Gritou Rose, com as meninas atrás de si.

– Sim, Rose? - Perguntou McGonagall, se virando para Rose.

– Nós ainda continuamos na Grifinória, certo? - Rose perguntou, temendo a resposta.

– Claro que sim. Não vejo porque mudar. Agora se me permitem, irei dormir - Disse a diretora se retirando.

Elas se entreolharam e sorriram. Foram correndo para o quadro da mulher gorda, que ao vê-las ficou feliz e logo elas estavam dentro do salão comunal que tanto amavam.

– Então é mesmo verdade. A Potter voltou - Disse um voz à nossa direita. A pessoa praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome de Lily.


	3. Pretty Boy, you are alone

Pov's Scorpius

Não acreditava no que via, era ela. Rose Weasley, a garota que eu já amei. Mas meu orgulho falou mais alto e eu a deixei ir. Eu me arrependi, hoje nem tanto pois achei uma pessoa especial para mim, depois disso tudo. Mas vê-la de novo fez com que meu coração desse um salto.

Ver o quanto elas estavam mudadas, fez com que meu corpo sentisse uma sensação estranha, algo como culpa. Mas eu como um Malfoy, não deveria sentir culpa. A culpa era daquela rata de biblioteca, que não se importava com sua aparência. Se ela tivesse se cuidado nós poderíamos ter tido algo.

Scorp? – Perguntou Dominique, me olhando preocupada.

Sim – Respondi.

Fiquei preocupada. Estava te chamando a um certo tempo e você não respondia – Disse ela, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela poderia parecer uma garota legal, mas era uma das piores pessoas que eu conheço. Era vingativa e acredito que seu eu terminasse com ela, teria minha próxima "namorada" morta.

Não precisa, eu estava pensando em como aquelas garotas ridículas ainda tem coragem de colocar o pé nessa escola, depois da humilhação que passaram – Disse, com um sorriso de escárnio.

Também me pergunto – Disse Dominique, com um sorriso quase sádico no rosto.

Não vamos dar atenção a elas – Disse, sorrindo malicioso.

Esse é meu namorado – Disse ela, me beijando. Eu revirei os olhos, todos sabiam que ela me traía... Inclusive eu, tanto quanto ela sabia que eu traía ela. Então, na minha visão era idiota da parte dela falar isso.

Vamos Scorp, para um lugar mais afastado – Disse Dominique, eu sorri já sabendo o que ela queria. Eu só não contava com encontrar um grupo de garotos novos dessa vez.

Vocês sabem onde fica a sala da diretora? – Perguntou um deles. Quando olhei de relance para Dominique, a vi morder o lábio.

Claro que ele deve saber, idiota. Já deve estudar há algum tempo aqui – Disse outro, que com certeza era gêmeo do primeiro que falou.

Parem de discutir, idiotas – O terceiro deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois, fazendo-os calar a boca.

De qualquer maneira sou Jason, esse é John e esses são os gêmeos Logan e Harry – Disse Jason, apresentando cada um deles.

Sou Scorpius e essa é Dominique – Eu só me lembrei dela pois a mesma me cutucou nas costas.

Certo – Harry disse, indiferente – Temos que ir, precisamos encontrar McGonagall – Eles saíram, nos deixando lá sem mais nem menos.

Onde paramos mesmo? – Peguei Dominique pela cintura, ela somente riu. Nós fomos até nosso "destino".

Pov's Luke.

Eu fiquei surpreso. Realmente fiquei, ao ver que a garota que eu tinha simplesmente descartado por se comportar como menino. Eu realmente achava que nunca mais a veria, mas o destino pregou-me uma peça e ela está aqui.

Eu estava frustrado e com raiva. Se aparecesse um, apenas um, eu matava.

Infelizmente, eu tinha um compromisso com os meninos, vulgo, Albus, Scorpius e Hugo.

Eu rapidamente cheguei na sala precisa. Nos reuníamos lá toda semana, para relaxar. Desde que as meninas foram embora nós ficamos surpreendentemente próximos, já que tínhamos algo em comum: tínhamos deixado as garotas que amávamos por razões idiotas. Mas de uns tempos para cá, nós as tínhamos esquecido.

- Foi mal o atraso – Falei, entrando na sala precisa. Os outros três estavam lá.

- Entendemos – Falaram eles.

- E agora? O que faremos? Elas estão de volta – Disse Hugo, pálido.

- Por mim, agimos como se elas continuassem a ser o que eram – Disse Albus, sério.

- É difícil, pois elas não são mais as mesmas – Eu disse, revirando os olhos.

Such a lush that girl  
She knows how to please  
I wanna touch that girl  
She's a luxury  
I get my dance on

Until I catch that eye  
I won't stop until I access that dress.

- Estão escutando isso? – Perguntei, vi os meninos assentirem e eu imaginei uma janela e ao olhar por ela vi 8 figuras no jardim. Não conseguia distinguir quem era. Nos entreolhamos e decidimos ir ver quem era e o que estava acontecendo.

I paint a perfect picture of what we could be  
A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy  
Unstoppable, so logical  
If it ends with you and me

- Estamos mais perto – Disse Albus, ao ouvir a música. Conforme nos aproximávamos, a música ficava mais alta.

Quando chegamos perto o suficiente para vermos quem era, vimos as garotas que assombravam nossos sonhos e mais 4 garotos. Eles dançam uma música que eu não conhecia, mas que gostara.

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you move the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)

Such a rush that girl  
She knows what I need  
With just a touch  
That girl brings me to my knees  
She's moving left and right  
Got my hypnotized  
I won't stop until I access that dress.

As meninas dançavam com movimentos graciosos e totalmente viciantes, junto com os garotos. Todos eles riam e se divertiam. Elas tinham um brilho que eu nunca vira em seus olhos, eles tinham um brilho apaixonado.

I paint a perfect picture of what we could be  
A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy  
Unstoppable, so logical  
If it ends with you and me

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you move the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Move your body lose control  
(Let me see you move the floor, bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Dancing till the music stops  
(Let me see you move the floor, bring it to me give me more)

Don't keep me waiting  
I know you'll be mine  
Loving so lovestruck  
Loving so love  
Don't keep me waiting  
I know you'll be mine  
Loving so lovestruck  
Loving so love

Assim que as meninas acabaram de dançar deram um longo abraço nos meninos.

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you move the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Move your body lose control  
(Let me see you move the floor, bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Dancing till the music stops  
(Let me see you move the floor, bring it to me give me more)

Eles se sentaram em casais e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Roxanne abraçada à outro garoto?

Pov's Albus.

Vejo que não era nenhuma pegadinha – Falei, olhando com nojo para os 8 na minha frente. Só depois de escutarem minha frase, eles perceberam nossa presença.

O que vocês querem aqui? – Perguntou Mary, pálida.

Queríamos ver as garotas que foram embora, por levar um mero fora – Respondi, sarcástico. Eu não conseguia controlar tudo dentro de mim.

Agora que já viram, podem ir embora – Disse Lily, me olhando com ódio.

Que ódio todo é esse, Lílian? – Perguntei, rindo de escárnio.

Hugo ao meu lado, levantou a cabeça rapidamente em choque. Ele ficou pálido de ver Lily ali, parada na sua frente.

Se você não se lembra, você quase acabou com uma de minhas melhores amigas – Disse ela, com ódio na voz.

Mary, senti sua falta. Pois eu, pelo menos, te amei. Mas não podia ficar com você, te colocaria em perigo – Sussurrei, não ciente de que todos ouviram. Estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abri, vi rostos atônitos. E quando percebi o que fiz, saí correndo. Parei perto de um carvalho e logo ouvi passos atrás de mim.

Seus idiotas! Porque não me pararam? – Perguntei, irritado.

Não são os idiotas – Ao ouvir aquela voz, fiquei sério.

Saia daqui – Disse, frio.

Não até me explicar aquela história – Falou, com a voz baixa.

SAIA DAQUI! Não vou te explicar o que nunca aconteceu. É muito fácil manipular os outros a acreditarem em uma desculpa qualquer, para um ato seu – Falei, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Seria melhor desse jeito.

Então, você mentiu novamente? – Perguntou ela, com um tom duro e frio.

Claro. Ou você realmente achou que eu me importei com você algum dia? Acorde, eu nunca te amei – Eu falei em um tom sarcástico, mas as palavras pareciam rasgar minha garganta.

Monstro, foi nisso que você virou. Um monstro – Ela disse, com um tom rude.

E foi nisso que você se transformou, uma vadia. Que fica se esfregando em qualquer um – Falei, com ódio na voz. A próxima coisa que eu senti foi uma mão em meu rosto. E ouvi passos se afastando.

Eu rapidamente voltei para o castelo, com um peso a menos no coração. Ela estaria protegida. Eu não a amava mais, eu somente me importava com ela. Ou assim eu pensava.

Muito bem, mas não espere que eu vá esquecer ela. Uma aproximação entre vocês e todos seus amigos morrem, ela de um jeito pior – Disse uma voz, próxima de mim.

Certo, eu já fiz o que me pediu. Me deixe em paz – Eu falei, irritado.

Não posso. Eu te amo – Disse, eu senti sua presença evaporar e então relaxei.

Seria melhor assim. Não me importava se eu sofreria.

Pov's Hugo.

Em choque, era esse o meu estado. Eu estava em choque.

A minha frente estava a garota que eu descartara por vergonha. Ela tinha crescido e ficado bela. Era isso que passava em minha cabeça.

Ninguém nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu, e não seria agora que eu falaria.

Quanto tempo, Lily. Eu senti sua falta – Eu falei baixo, com a intenção dela não ouvir... Não deu certo.

Eu não senti falta alguma de você – Ela falou, com o ódio presente em sua voz.

Se você pelo menos entendesse – Eu falei baixo e dessa vez, ela não escutou – Você não entenderia – Ele balançou a cabeça e decidiu sair de perto daquele grupo. Só de ver Lily e lembrar que a perdeu, sofria.

Ele começou a lembrar de quando ouviu os boatos:

" _- Elas vão embora, ao que parece elas foram dispensadas pelos garotos que gostavam – Disse uma das meninas._

_Também ouvi isso, mas ao que parece uma delas está grávida – Disse outra._

_Isso é mentira, o que eu falei é a verdade – Disse a primeira._

_Claro. Você fala a verdade – Disse a segunda, com medo na voz._

_Exatamente isso – Disse a primeira. Eu as ouvi rirem e irem se afastando. Eu fiquei completamente assustado mas não achei que realmente era verdade."_

Isso, corra de seus sentimentos. Você já a perdeu mesmo, e o melhor é que a culpa sequer é sua – Disse uma voz, de repente. Eu saltei, com o susto. Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém – Você não pode me ver – Disse a voz, em um tom sarcástico – Pretty Boy – Depois disso a voz desapareceu e eu me direcionei para a sala da Grifinória, queria simplesmente dormir. Ainda estava abalado, não sabia se Lily o perdoaria. "Pretty Boy" ninguém nunca o chamara assim, então não tinha ideia de quem seria a voz. Ele rapidamente chegou à sala comunal e foi direto para cama, tendo uma noite sem sonhos.


End file.
